


Behind Closed Doors and Closed Minds

by Jeannyboy



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, I usually write the pre-sex scenes, I'm better at fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, and before quentin and alice get together period, and general cuteness, first published sex scene, implied kady/penny, please don't make fun, this takes place before kady and penny get back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannyboy/pseuds/Jeannyboy
Summary: When Kady tells Penny she was just using him, his heart breaks. Quentin notices his friend is in pain and wants to help. It's not supposed to end up the way it does, but Penny is wrecked and needs something to get his mind off the way his life has turned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something to this effect the moment Kady broke Penny's heart but held off until I'd finished watching the rest of the season. I don't usually write sex scenes so I hope it's not a disappointment. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this, as always, constructive criticism and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!

Penny's heart stopped. The excitement he had felt in his chest as the rope fell away from his hands withered and died. From it sprouted the pain like his heart was being torn apart as he stared at the woman he had just bared that same heart open to only moments ago.

There were tears in his eyes, but he would never let them spill. He blinked them back rapidly as he watched her turn from him, before another wave of pain hit him. Fire rippled over his skin and he was shrinking, changing, until he flew into the night sky, following other magicians that had passed the ritual with literal flying colors.

Thankfully, being a goose was such an alien feeling to him that it took up the forefront of his worries, heartbreak being pushed to the recesses of his mind. It was a long journey, Penny having to pump his wings harder the further south they went. The winds blew them all off course once or twice, instinct being the only thing to bring them to their path of their destination.

When they land in the snow, feathers receding leaving them shaking violently as the trudge into the main hall where they're met with a pile of white robes, is when Penny's mind floods again. It hits him like a ton of bricks and he ignores anyone who tries to catch his eye, trying to regroup. Wrapped in his robe, head down, he trails behind someone that leads them to their rooms, locking himself in his room. Ignoring the clothes folded on the night stand, he lies on his bed, staring out his window at the turbulent snow that seemed to mirror his own blizzard of thoughts.

It was a soft knock on his door that shook him from his stupor.

“Go away.” His voice was firm. He does not want to see anyone.

There's a second knock, a little firmer, before he can hear Quentin through the thick paneled door. “Penny. Hey, open up.”

Penny huffs and goes to the door, dark thoughts like a storm cloud hovering in his mind.vThe lock is harder to disengage, but then he's opening the door a sliver, Quentin's face barely visible.

“Can I come in?” His dark brows are drawn together in worry.

Penny wants to just slam the door and continue his solitude. Seeing Quentin's puppy dog eyes breaks him however, and he finds himself opening the door enough to let him slide through, before he shuts and locks it once again. They're close when he turns, Penny looking down on Quentin before continuing back to his bed, where he sits on the edge, hands resting limply in his lap.

Quentin stands for another few moments, not really knowing how to be the shoulder someone needs to lean on. He'd always had Julia to be that exact thing for him but he'd somehow found himself on the opposite end. He finally sat down, next to Penny, putting his hand on Penny's back, patting awkwardly. Penny quickly drew away, straightening his back so that Quentin's hand is no longer touching him. Quentin withdrew, pink staining his cheeks.

“I'm sorry. I'm not good at this.”

“Then why are you here?”

Quentin drew his head back, lips a thin line before he opened and closed them, unsure of what to say. “W-well I uh...” His hands had started to perspire so he rubbed them back and forth on the white leggings he'd been issued. He pushed his hair from in front of his face and looked at Penny. “I'm just trying to be a good friend. Y'know, I-I know something's wrong. I'm not good at this, But I'm trying.” He kept staring at Penny until the other man looked over at him.

Quentin wanted to look away. He almost did but he held his ground, trying to be strong for his friend.

“Look, I...I know that you and Kady did the ritual together. And I saw you, both of you, basically run to your rooms.”

Penny flared his nostrils, his eye twitching slightly before he stood, fingers lacing behind his neck as he paced around the confining space. Quentin watched, patiently waiting for him to open up. The blizzard still raged outside, the only sound other than Penny's cold bare feet slapping the concrete floor. The robe only reached to just above Penny's knees and Quentin couldn't help but wonder as to how the other wasn't freezing.

“How am I supposed to open up to you when you're worrying about my feet freezing?”

Quentin's face flared again and he opened his mouth to apologize when Penny held his hand up. “Don't. Just...I'm not the one that needs help. Ever.” He had stopped his pacing, eyes closed as he tries to breathe in a calming fashion.

“I....may have told Kady that I love her.” He kept his eyes closed, unable to see Quentin as his face morphed into one of complete surprise, mouth agape, eyes wide, until he could regain his composure before Penny could see him. It would not help the situation for Penny to see him like that.

Quentin cleared his throat, drawing Penny's eyes open. “That is...wait, so she doesn't feel the same? I thought you two would like...I don't know, grow old together?”

Penny scoffed, lips twitching upwards for a brief moment and he sat back down beside Quentin. His thigh pressed against Quentin's but neither moved.

“Yeah well, seems like she was just using me. I mean, I don't blame her. Don't get to ride someone with this sweet bod as often as she did for free.” Quentin heard the humor in the statement but could still sense the undertone of bitterness.

“I just...I don't know. I was being real with her, y'know? I'm usually....”

“A closed book?”

Penny chuckled, meeting Quentin's eyes. “Fuckin' nerd and your references.” He all but whispered.

“I didn't-”

“Hush. I wasn't...”

They fall quiet again, the silence more comfortable than the last one. Penny had a quick moment of meditation; eyes closed, breathing even, hands set, before he stretched them out, pulling them back, allowing them to rest easily on his thighs. He relaxes, his hands slipping to lay naturally where they land, his right a bridge between his and Quentin's thighs.

When Penny opens his eyes, he stares at Quentin, his mind open to the stirrings he can feel coming from the other male.

“Y'know I can hear you right?”

Quentin doesn't say anything, his pursed lips enough of a response.

“I never thought you were-”

“I'm not.”

“You're just wanting to help a friend?” Penny quirks his eyebrow, amusement replacing the bitterness in his eyes.

“If it's what'll help.” Penny could feel the storm of emotions raging in Quentin's mind. He was nervous from what he thought might transpire, he was hopeful in his ability to comfort a friend instead of being the one comforted. His arousing thoughts were what punched through the storm, the eye of the hurricane if you will. It contained that overwhelming nervousness, but it was now being thrown to the wayside, stronger emotions taking over.

Penny doesn't know if it will help, if anything will really help the rejection he was feeling. His heart had been broken. He had given her the one thing he never thought he'd give to someone, ever, and she had shoved it back, manhandling it like it didn't matter.

Penny allowed the hand that was already touching Quentin to take hold of the other man's hand, moving it to his own lap. He leaned forward, his other hand catching in Quentin's hair as he brought their faces together. Quentin's lips were slightly chapped, rough against his own softer skin. He was used to Kady's feminine softness, yet didn't find Quentin's masculinity unappealing. He could feel, physically and emotionally, Quentin's inexperience and laughed into his lips.

Quentin pulled back just enough to release himself from Penny, their lips ghosting against each other as he spoke. “What?” His voice was ragged in that one word, his eyes barely cracked open.

Penny shook his head. “Nothing.” He pressed his lips back to Quentin's, rougher this time, his tongue insistent on Quentin's lips until he lets him in, moaning into the kiss. Penny was an expert in this field, he knew how to make his partner feel good, knew what buttons to push. He knew how to take someone's inexperience and turn it into something the other would think about long after they were finished.

Penny curled his fingers around Quentin's jaw, his blunt nails dragging over his skin, causing goosebumps that had nothing to do with the cold to spread over his skin. He took the hand that was holding Quentin's guiding it from his lap to his back so that he could lay Quentin down on the bed. Quentin let out a grunt of surprise at their changing positions but allowed himself to be ushered back, shifting so his whole body was on the bed, legs spread as Penny stretched over top of him.

It made Penny smile to feel Quentin straining beneath the insulated clothes that separated them, knowing it was him that had made the usually restrained man a panting keening mess beneath him. Penny had laced his fingers through Quentin's hair, pulling hi head back to expose his neck, an audible moan escaping him as Penny left his lips to work at his neck. He didn't want to leave marks, Quentin wasn't his. He did, however, pride himself in his ability to leave unseen marks that would last longer than physical ones.

Quentin's neck was prickly with stubble, so different from Kady, but again, not entirely unpleasant. It took Penny no time to make Quentin melt and become pliant in his able hands. He continued his gentle hair pulling, Quentin's hair the perfect length for it, while his other slide down his chest, fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt. Quentin's breath hitched when the cold air touched his body as Penny pulled the shirt upwards. They untangled themselves briefly, having to work together to get the offending garment off. The long sleeves got stuck, wrenching Quentin's arms painfully, causing him to hiss in pain.

“Sorry, sorry.” Penny placed kisses all over Quentin's face in apology, taking greater care with his actions. Now that Quentin's chest was bare, Penny could run his hands over his pale chest, smiling when his breath hitches, ragged breathing stuttering out of swollen pink lips.

Quentin was so naive when it came to pleasing a man it made Penny chuckle aloud instead of the quiet huffs he'd been emitting. Quentin had ghosted his hand over Penny's pectorals, stopping only when he wasn't met with the resistance of a woman's breast.

“You're thinking about Alice, Q.”

“What? No I'm...okay so I am, but only because I've never....” He gulped, Penny ducked his head to kiss Quentin's jugular.

“I know.” Penny whispered. He moved Quentin's hands to his hips, squeezing his cold fingers into the soft fabric that was still covering his own form. Quentin took it a step farther, his boldness surprising them both when he untied the belt holding his robe together, placing his hands firmly on Penny's hips. There was no longer anything that separated the two except the thermal leggings Quentin still wore, which was a poor barrier between them. Quentin groaned, his head pushing back into the mattress as Penny's length pressed against his own. His mind completely abandoning any of his usually shyness, Quentin ground his hips upwards, startling Penny who had to abandon Quentin's neck to clear his mind from the haze of unbridled want that swept through him.

Penny began to mumble to himself as he straightened himself, leaning back to drag Quentin's bottoms off, unsatisfied until they're completely off. He has to stand to achieve this, staring at the body lying completely naked on his bed when he's done. Quentin's hands are twitching, his desire and nerves warring with themselves as he gazed with lust at Penny standing over him.

They stared at each other for several moments, the wind and their own ragged breathing the only sound. It only took Quentin licking his lips, his mouth opening to say something for Penny to settle back over top of him, silencing him with a ravenous kiss.

The heat only built from there, hands groping, touching, caressing, mouths messy as they kissed each others lips, faces, necks; anything. Penny's actions were rougher now, more deliberate in his need to satisfy and be satisfied. Lust made Quentin bolder, his actions clumsy as he tried to match Penny's intensity. Quentin only hesitated when Penny readjusted himself, hooking Quentin's legs over his hips.

At the look Quentin gave him, Penny raised a brow. “You alright if this...”

Quentin licked his lips again, nodding slowly, trying to convince Penny as well as himself.

Penny gripped Quentin's hip with one hand, thumb rubbing back in forth in a somewhat soothing manner as he experimentally pushed one digit inside of Quentin. He gasped at the foreign feeling, clutching the sheets by his sides for support as Penny did his best to prepare him for what

was to come. It wasn't a lengthy process, but it took longer since Quentin was a virgin in this aspect of sexual endeavors. When he's squirming in pleasure instead of pain, panting words like 'please', Penny draws his fingers back out.

It's when he licks a stripe of spit into his palm that Quentin gets deliberately vocal. “What're you-”

“What?”

Quentin's eyes flick down to Penny's hand that hovers over his own erection.

“What else am I suppose to do?”

“You didn't bring anything?”

“We were geese, Q, what did you expect me to do? Fly to Antarctica with a bottle of lube in my beak?”

“It's just so...crass.” He drops his head back to the mattress and starts to chuckle, the high of their escapade making him giddy.

“Ya alright there?”

Quentin moves his hand to stroke the one Penny still has anchored to his hip, nodding, eyes closed. Penny licks his lips, biting down on his bottom one as he wraps his hand around himself, spitting again on his hand to properly slick himself up before he positions himself to press into Quentin. He goes slowly, both being new to this experience, he didn't know how to really proceed without hurting the other. When he was fully sheathed inside the shorter man, he steadied himself, fingers of both hands digging into Quentin's hips. They're both breathing heavily, sweating in the chill air.

They look at each other, bashfulness disappearing when your friend is already balls deep inside you, confirming they're both ready. Penny pulls out slowly, taking his time, reveling at the feel of Quentin around him, tight and hot. It's not that Kady, other women even, hadn't felt good, it was just different; it felt nice. _Fucking Orgasmic_ was a fleeting thought from Quentin's mind that had Penny smiling as he pushed back in.

He created a steady pace that only escalated as the knots in their stomach's continued to tighten, white hot flames writhing in their cores. Quentin was biting his lip, holding back to flow of words that wanted to spill over into the heated air. Even though he kept his lips closed, it didn't stop his mind from almost screaming the words Penny could pick up. It made his pace stutter when in his mind Quentin went from almost saying 'Alice' to panting 'Penny' over and over again.

One of the things that made Penny so good in bed was when the walls came down and he could hear what people didn't want to voice aloud. He could feel Quentin's need building with no real release, could see how embarrassed he was to grope at his own erection; so Penny did it for him. He leaned over, angling their bodies different in a way he had no idea would feel as good as it did, and caught Quentin's lips again, begging them apart with his tongue. He took Quentin in his hand, quickly establishing a rhythm that mimicked his own driven measure. He could feel the change in Quentin once he did so, could feel the rush of his impending release.

It didn't surprise either of them when they came together, Penny's forehead resting on Quentin's clavicle as they rode out the wave of bliss that rolled over them, his instinct to bite the others' shoulder barely harnessed as he clenched his teeth together instead. When the spasms had passed, Penny wanted nothing more than to lay back with Kady, with Quentin, and bask in what had just ensued. Instead, he kept himself from melting into Quentin and sat up, pulling out of Quentin before standing.

They didn't speak as they cleaned up, a spare shirt of Penny's serving as a crude rag. They sat side by side on the bed, same places as before, a few inches separating them. They stared either straight ahead or down at their hands that were clasped in their respective laps.

“So uh...”

“Yeah, Q. I feel better. At least a little.”

Silence hovered between them again, only broken when there was a knock on the door. They both jumped, for sure thinking they had been caught breaking some rule they had yet to be informed of.

“William Adiyodi. Your presence is requested.”

Quentin looked at Penny, a question already rising.

“Alright. I'll be right out.”

Retreating steps sounded as the person walked away.

“Yes, Q, my name is William. Did you actually think it was Penny?”

Quentin shrugged, his usual bewildered look on his face.

“Hey. Thanks.” Penny fastened Quentin with an unwavering stare, eyes softer than usual. He'd moved his hand to gently squeeze the others'.

“ 'S nothin'. Just...glad I could help.” Quentin's bashfulness was back now that the animal of desire had run it's course through his veins. Penny's lips twitched into a brief smile before he placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Quentin's mouth.

“Hope I didn't literally ruin your life again.”

They both chuckled as they exited Penny's room, a sense of normalcy established so quickly between them, it's a wonder they were only friends instead of lovers.

 


End file.
